


Kiss From A Rose

by Denim_Wizard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Like dialogue from the show but the conversations will take place differently, Non canon compliant but at the same time things from the canon will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denim_Wizard/pseuds/Denim_Wizard
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing. If you want to read it and give constructive criticism, the exact same amount of power to you if you don't. I don't discriminate here. Do whatever the fuck you want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this may appear to be a bumblebee fanfic, it's just an introduction so that I can do other shit later. The rest of this is just Pyrruby (or milk and cereal as I have been informed it is called). So yeah, if you want to leave a comment and tell me what I can do better that'd be great. Also, I've already got like the first other couple chapters written so it's all just a matter of typing them on this website

Yang walked out of the dorm and saw Blake walking up the hall.  
"Hey Blake.",Yang said.  
"Hi Yang.",Blake responded,"What's up?"  
"Uh, nothing. You doing anything later?"<  
"No.Why?"  
"I was kinda hoping we could do a girls night out.",Yang said sheepishly, looking down at the floor and blushing,"But no Ruby or Weiss."  
"Why?"  
"Let's just say that alcohol will be involved with the evening and leave it at that."  
"Oh, so it'd be just the two of us?",Blake asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
"Really?",Yang's head shot up.  
The blonde was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Meet back here at seven.",Yang said,"We're gonna get dinner and drinks and see a movie and-"  
"Yang?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Calm down."  
"Okay."  
Yang raced down the hall.  
"See you at seven!",she called.  
'That girl's crazy.',Blake thought, shaking her head and smiling,'And she's damn adorable because of that.'  
Blake walked into the dorm and looked at the clock. It was 4:10.  
'I've got time to shower.',she thought before entering the bathroom.  
First she turned on the shower before taking off her clothes. She stepped inside and began to wash herself. Once she was done, she dried off and wrapped herself in a towel. Blake cautiously opened the bathroom door and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, she rushed out and quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes. Tying the bow on her head, she looked at the clock. Girls night was still over two hours away. Blake had no homework to do because they just finished finals.  
'There's gotta be something to do.',Blake thought,'Anything.'  
As soon as she thought this, Weiss walked into the dorm.  
"Hey Weiss."  
"Hello Blake.",Weiss said,"What are you doing?"  
"About the only thing there is to do.", Blake responded,"Look at our bunk beds and wonder how half of our team hasn't been crushed at this point."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
There was an awkward pause before Ruby burst in.  
"Ruby! What's wrong?",Blake asked.  
Ruby fell to her knees.  
"It's... Jaune. He...",Ruby grabbed Blake's shoulder,"He's got a water gun."  
"Okay, I think you're being a little over dramatic.",Weiss said.  
Ruby looked into Blake's eyes.  
"Avenge... me.",she gasped before slumping to the floor. Weiss rolled her eyes.  
Blake looked at Weiss.  
"You heard her.",Blake said,"We've got a leader to avenge."  
Weiss burst out of the dorm. Jaune fired, but Weiss dodged. Blake followed, racing over to Jaune and kicking him in the chest. The boy flew into the wall, hitting it with a loud thud. Blake walked over and picked up the pistol.  
"Please.",Jaune croaked,"Have mercy."  
"No.",Blake responded coldly.  
Before she could finish off the opposing leader, Weiss shouted from behind her.  
"Blake!"  
Blake turned in time to see Weiss falling to the ground.  
"Weiss!",Blake ran over to the white haired girl,"Stay with me!"  
"She's in the rafters...stay low."Weiss whispered. The heiress went limp.  
"Son of a bitch!"  
Blake looked back at Jaune, who was making an attempt to escape.  
"You!",Blake exclaimed.  
Jaune froze, Blake fired.  
'One down.',she thought.  
Blake turned back around to see a flash of red.  
"There you are.",Blake muttered.  
She raised her pistol and tracked the noise in the ceiling. Once she saw movement she fired. Pyrrha fell and hit the floor rather hard.  
Blake ran over and grabbed the rifle, opening the water container on both the pistol and the rifle, she filled the pistol as much as she could and dropped the rifle. As soon as she was done, she saw a bright pink balloon land next to her. She spun around to see Nora standing next to an ungodly amount of water balloons. Blake rushed behind a trash can. Three more water balloons landed where she had previously been standing. She ran from cover to cover until she was in the team JNPR dorm. Ren was reading on the bed. She shot him in the face.  
"Why?",Ren shouted,"I'm not even playing!"  
"Better safe than sorry.",Blake responded.  
"Water balloons flew into the dorm room. Blake dodged.  
Ren was hit by approximately five water balloons.  
"What...the...FUCK?!",Ren yelled.  
Blake was shocked. She had never heard Ren swear before.  
"Sometimes, I just want to fucking read!",the now soaked boy ran a hand through his hair,"I'm going for a walk."  
Ren stormed out of the dorm room. Down the hall, Blake heard a door slam.  
She walked out of the dorm room and shot Nora in the face.  
"I win.",she said, tossing the gun down. Blake walked back into the dorm room. Ruby and Weiss were on their beds.  
"I got them."  
Ruby looked up and smiled.  
"What time is it?",Blake asked.  
"Like, a quarter to six.",Weiss said,"Why?"  
"I've got a thing at seven.",Blake responded.  
"Ooo!",Ruby cooed,"What? And with whom?"  
"I don't know what you'd call it.",Blake said,"And as for whom, that's private."  
"Come on, you can tell us.",Weiss responded,"You said you'd tell us more about what's going on in Blake-land."  
Blake sighed.  
"Fine.",she said,"It's, I guess you could call it a girls night, but it's just Yang and I."  
"What are you guys gonna do?",Ruby asked quietly.  
"I don't know yet. I don't know how formal the situation is, so I don't know if I'm dressed right. I'm just..."  
Blake sat down on her bed.  
"Nervous?",Ruby guessed.  
"Yeah."  
"Well don't be.",Ruby said,"I know that probably isn't very helpful, but you need to just calm down. Nothing's gonna happen."  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't.",Ruby responded,"But if I only focused on what could happen, I wouldn't enjoy what was happening."  
"You're right.",Blake sighed,"I just need to clam down."  
"That's the spirit!",Ruby chirped.  
The next hour passed by at what felt like an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, seven o' clock rolled around and Blake walked out of the dorm room to meet Yang in the hall.  
Yang walked up the hall in a dress that was as yellow as her hair and fit her body well. It went down slightly below her knees. She was sporting dark eyeballs and cherry red lipstick. Blake watched her walk up the hall, hearing a click every time she took a step. The faunas looked down and saw Yang was wearing white 3" heels. Yang stopped in front of Blake, noticing she had gotten the raven haired girl to stare.  
"Hey Blake."  
"Uh.",Blake stammered.  
'Don't just stare at her, say something!',Blake thought.  
"Hey, uh Yang. You look, wow.",Blake stuttered.  
"Close your mouth Blake, you'll catch flies."  
Blake snapped back to reality.  
"Oh, uh sorry.",Blake stammered,"I didn't know how formal this was going to be, so I just put on,"Blake gestured to her normal clothes,"this."  
"No, it's fine.",Yang said, grabbing Blake's arm,"We've got a girls night to go to."  
"Okay.",Blake said,"What are we actually doing?"  
"It's a secret."  
"Okay."  
The two burst through the dorm building doors. Fresh air hit Blake like a slap to the face. The sun was beginning to set, casting the sky all shades of orange and purple.  
'Wow, Yang really dressed up for this.',Blake thought,'she looks good. Like, attractive. Is she into girls? Am I into girls?'  
"Blake?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"You're really out of it.",Yang said, concern in her voice,"You okay?"  
"Uh, yeah. Just a little distracted. Why?"  
"No reason.",Yang responded glumly,"We can reschedule if you want." Yang looked down.  
"No, it's okay. Let's do this."  
Yang perked up.  
"To Bumblebee!",Yang shouted, grabbing Blake's arm and pulling her in the direction of the motorcycle. They wandered for ten before actually finding the yellow motorcycle. Once they did, Yang handed Blake a helmet. She put it on over her ears. Blake eyed the bike suspiciously.  
"Where do I sit?"  
"On the back."  
"Where's the seatbelt?",Blake asked,sitting down.  
"Wrap your arms around me.",Yang said, starting the bike.  
Blake blushed as she locked her arms around the blonde's waist. Yang revved the engine and they sped off. After about twelve minutes of driving around Vale, Yang stopped outside a restaurant. She got off the bike.  
"Ta da!",Yang cheered.  
"You,",Blake stuttered,"how'd you get a reservation here?"  
"Pulled a few strings."  
Yang extended her right hand.  
"Blake Belladonna, will you join me for dinner?",Yang asked.  
Blake took off her helmet.  
"Of course.",Blake responded, taking Yang's hand.  
"This way m'lady.",Yang said, helping Blake off the bike.  
Yang and Blake walked into the restaurant. The host greeted them as soon as they were in the door.  
"Ah, Ms. Xiao Long. This way please."  
He led them to a two person table next to the window.  
"May I start you two off with something to drink?",he asked.  
"I'll take a strawberry sunrise.",Yang responded.  
The host turned to Blake.  
"And for you miss?"  
"I'm fine with water, thank you."  
"I'll be back with your drink in just a moment.",the host said,"Here are your menus."  
He placed two menus on the table and walked away. Yang picked up her menu and began to flip through the options.  
"Yang."  
Yang looked up,"Yeah?"  
"Isn't this a little fancy for a girls night?",Blake asked,"If I didn't know any better I'd say this was a date."  
Yang laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, a date.",Yang said,"This isn't a date."  
'Shit she's on to us!',Yang thought,'Just calm down.'  
The host returned with Yang's drink.  
'Thank God, booze.'  
He placed the drink on the table. Yang picked it right back up and immediately started downing it.  
"And what would you two like for dinner this evening?",the host asked.  
"I'd like the grilled salmon please.",Blake responded.  
The waiter turned to Yang,"What would you like, Ms. Xiao Long?"  
"I'll have a quarter pound steak please.",Yang responded,"Medium."  
The host picked up the menus and left.  
"So Yang."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why'd you do this?"  
Yang paused for a moment.  
'Why did I do this?',Yang asked herself,'I mean, I like Blake, but that doesn't seem like the right answer.'  
"Ya know,"Yang said,"I don't know."  
She reached for her strawberry sunrise and resumed sipping on the already half empty beverage.  
"Bullshit."  
Yang choked and coughed,"What?"  
"That's bullshit.",Blake paused to take a drink of water,"Yang Xiao Long always has reason for doing something. What is it this time?"  
"I can't tell you.",Yang said, blushing,"At least, not yet."  
"Okay, at least there's a reason."  
The host returned with their meals and placed them on the table.  
"Will that be all?"  
"Strongest bourbon you have.",Yang said,"Neat."  
"Very well Ms. Xiao Long.",the host responded,"I'll go get that for you."  
The host walked away to get Yang's drink. Yang began to cut her steak. She looked at Blake.  
"What?"  
"Are you insane?",Blake hissed,"You still have to drive me to at least one place tonight. I don't think it's in the driver's best intrest to consume alcohol."  
"It's not.",Yang answered,"I just need some 'liquid courage' or whatever you want to call it."  
She put a piece of steak in her mouth. A few minutes later the host returned with her second drink.  
"Thank you.",Yang told him,"That will be all."  
The host left. Blake returned to her salmon. Yang sniffed the bourbon, then took a sip.  
"Wow.",Yang said,"That's strong as fuck."  
The two finished there meals shortly after. Yang paid and the two walked out of the restaurant. It was dark out at this point. Yang walked over to Bumblebee.  
"Come on!",Yang called, smiling,"We still have a movie to see."  
Blake walked over to the bike, put her helmet back on and re-assumed her hold on Yang.  
A short while later they pulled into an alley behind the theater and parked. Yang and Blake got off the bike.  
"I don't think you were going the legal speed limit.",Blake said, legs shaking.  
"I was.",Yang retorted.  
"So what movie are we seeing Speec Racer?",Blake asked.  
"Whatever you want to see."  
Blake turned to see Yang take off her helmet. Her blonde hair moved softly in the breeze and was bright in the moonlight.  
"Blake?"  
"Huh? Uh, yeah?"  
"You're staring again."  
"Oh."  
Yang put her helmet down on the motorcycle.  
"Come on.",Yang said,"Movie time."  
They walked around the building and viewed the list of movies.  
"Let's watch,",Blake paused for a moment,"That one."  
She pointed to a generic drama with an unoriginal title.  
"Okay."  
Yang bought two tickets and they walked inside.  
"Any snacks?",Yang asked.  
"Are you kidding? We just ate."  
"I know,",Yang said,"I'm just a little thirsty."  
"Okay, you get your drink. I'll get us seats."  
Blake walked away. Yang got in line for snacks. Once she reached the front, she leaned in close to the cashier.  
"What's the strongest drink you have?"  
The cashier produced a bottle of whiskey from under the counter.  
"How much?"  
Yang paid for the bottle and immediately opened it. She took a long swig and headed in the direction of the theater. Once she found it, she walked in. Yang saw Blake sitting near the top and started heading up the stairs. About halfway there she tripped.  
"Ugh.",Yang mumbled,"Damn heels."  
Blake raced over to her side.  
"Yang are you-"  
She noticed the bottle.  
"For fucks sake!",she hissed,"Where, in a movie theater, did you find a bottle of whiskey?"  
"Bought it from the cashier."  
"Why did you need it?"  
"You'll find out later."  
The two made there way back to their seats. Yang re-opened the bottle, but Blake put her hand over the opening.  
"At least wait until the movie starts.",she whispered.  
Two hours and half a bottle of whiskey later, the movie ended. Yang and Blake walked out the back exit into the alley and right next to Bumblebee.  
"Blake."  
"Yeah?"  
"I had a great time tonight and I'm,",Yang paused,"I'm glad I spent it with you."  
Yang drank what remained in the bottle.  
"And Blake?"  
"Yeah?"  
Yang took a deep breath,"I like you. Not just as a partner, or a teammate, or even a friend. I don't know what it is, but ever since I met you, I've wanted to say these five words."  
Blake turned and looked into Yang's eyes.  
"Blake Belladonna, I love you."  
Blake let those words sink in before walking over to the blonde and pulling her into a deep kiss. Her breath tasted of three different drinks, while Blake's breath was somehow fresh, despite the fact the last thing Yamg saw her eat was fish. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Finally, the two girls pulled apart.  
"I love you too, Yang Xiao Long.",Blake responded,"Now let's go home."  
Yang and Blake once again got on the motorcycle and backed out of the alleyway before heading home. Once they were parked, Blake had to help Yang stand. She was good at keeping focused for a while, but the blonde barely made it to the parking lot. After she was off the bike, Yang fell against Blake, who realized what this meant. Yang was now absolutely shit faced.  
"Okay,",Blake grunted, supporting her partner,"let's go."  
The two started to stagger back to the dorm building.  
"I had fun tonight Blake."  
"Yeah, me too." Blake could smell the alcohol on Yang's breath. They reached the dorm building and snuck inside.  
"Let's just get to the dorm and get to bed.",Blake whispered.  
"Got it."  
Yang tripped and fell, hitting her head on the floor.  
"Shit.",Blake said.  
Yang lay on the floor, breathing, but not moving. Blake tried to wake her up, but she was out cold.  
"Great.",Blake muttered,"Just what I needed."  
Blake grabbed her sleeping partner's arm and began the process of dragging her to the dorm. Eventually, she reached the room, carefully opening the door. Ruby and Weiss were asleep in their beds. Blake quickly realized she was not going to be able to get Yang on Yang's bed.  
"Talk about a first date.",Blake said, placing Yang into her own bed,"Managed to get me into bed on the first date. Can't complain really. At least you bought me dinner first."  
Blake crawled into bed next to her sleeping partner. She didn't realize how heavy her eyes were until she laid down.  
"Goodnight Yang.",Blake said softly,"I love you."  
"I love you too kitty.",Yang whispered back,"Goodnight."  
'Son of a bitch.',Blake thought,'That tricky minx. I'll talk to her in the morning.'  
Blake yawned one final time and fell asleep.


	2. Milk And Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place, like, mid-volume two. The events of the previous chapter have already transpired. Generic love story is generic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the shit from here on out is pre-written. Also, this was the ACTUAL first chapter, but I used the previous first chapter to clear shit up so I could do shit later. Also, because this was the technical first chapter, it's gonna be a hell of a lot shorter. k thnx byeeeeeeeeee

Ruby woke up,sunlight streaming through the curtains. Everyone else was still asleep. She decided it was still early enough to get up and go for a run. Changing into a basic sweatshirt and sweatpants, she opened the door, walked into the hallway, and softly shut it behind her, so as not to wake her teammates. After hearing a re-affirming click, Ruby set off. She exited the dorm building, the sun straining it's way above the horizon and plastering the sky in all shades of orange. Ruby began to jog.  
About halfway around the campus, Ruby heard footsteps behind her. She stopped. A red blur flew past her, hair glowing in the morning sunlight. Ruby recognized that ponytail anywhere. Pyrrha Nikos. 4 year victor of the Mistral regional tournament, top of the class graduate of Sanctum, and the poster child of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Ruby couldn't help but stare.  
'What are you doing?', Ruby asked herself, 'Why are you staring? You don't like girls.'  
Ruby shook her head, clearing her thoughts and beginning to run again. Eventually, she made her way back to the dorm. Everyone was just beginning to stir. Weiss' head shot up as soon as Ruby closed the door.  
"Where were you?", Weiss whispered angrily, "I woke up like twenty minutes ago and couldn't find you."  
"I went for a run.", Ruby responded.  
"Well you could've at least told us.", Yang chimed in, "I would have lost it if I woke up and you just disappeared."  
"We can't just wake up without a leader.", Weiss said, calming down a little.  
"Alright, I'll leave a note next time.", Ruby could here the concern in Weiss' voice.  
Ruby grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower and change. After everyone was dressed, the team headed into the hallway to go to the cafeteria. They ran into most of Team JNPR along the way.  
"Hey everybody!", Jaune greeted.  
"Hi Jaune!", Ruby responded, "How's it going?"  
"I dunno. Nothing's really happened yet.", Jaune said, "I'm hungry, I guess."  
"Isn't that like, 75% of the time?", asked Ren.  
Everyone laughed as Jaune blushed.  
"Alright, that's enough.", Jaune said, trying to calm everyone down. Ruby looked around and noticed that there were only seven people.  
"Hey, where's Pyrrha?", Ruby asked.  
"Training.", Jaune said, "Why?"  
"No reason."  
'Why'd you ask that? Why are you so concerned?', Ruby asked herself, 'Because she's my friend. I'm allowed to be concerned about her.'  
The two teams soon arrived at the dining hall and sat down. Nora began piling her plate with pancakes, while Yang made a smiley face out of her eggs and bacon. Blake kept her nose buried in a book. Pyrrha materialized out of nowhere, causing Ren and Jaune to jump. Nora was too preoccupied stuffing pancakes into her mouth.  
"Hello!", Pyrrha greeted.  
"Hey.", Yang responded, "Where were you?"  
"Training. You know, running, weights. Simple stuff.", Pyrrha answered, "I even saw Ruby during my run."  
At this point Ruby blushed. She didn't know if Pyrrha had seen her stare. She looked into Pyrrha's eyes, but the other girl was concentrated more so on her breakfast.   
'Stop it.', Ruby told herself, 'Why is happening? You're not into girls, plus she's hot for Jaune, so there isn't even a point in liking her if she likes someone else.'  
The bell rang and the teams went off to history. Dr. Oobleck was racing around the room.  
"Hello children and welcome to history, now hurry up and sit down. There's a lot of learning to be done today so I'd like to get started as fast as possible.", Dr. Oobleck said in under thirty seconds.   
Ruby was finding it rather difficult to pay attention in class because she was constantly sparing glances at Pyrrha.   
"Ms. Rose!", Dr. Oobleck called, bringing Ruby's attention back to the class at hand.  
"The first ten digits of pi are 3.141592653!", Ruby blurted.  
"I was going to ask who what happened between Vacuo and Mistral in the Great war, but I suppose that answer's another question I wanted answered."  
"What question would that be?"  
"Whether or not you were paying attention."  
Ruby turned a dark shade of scarlet and sank back into her chair. The end of this class couldn't come fast enough. One hour and two homework assignment's later and class was over. The rest of the day past by in an uneventful blur, save for Ruby being called out in two more classes for not paying attention. When the bell for the last class rang, Ruby dashed out of the room in a flurry of rose petals. It was a Friday, so there was the weekend to look forward to.  
'Thank God for this weekend.', Ruby thought, 'I can finally figure out how I feel about this.'  
Ruby thought and pondered her feelings all weekend. She asked herself where this came from and why it was happening. She was finally coming to terms with her feelings and accepted it.  
'I guess that means I like Pyrrha. I love her laugh, her smile. She's such a good friend.', Ruby thought, 'I guess I should tell Yang. She can probably offer some advice.'  
"Yang!", Ruby called, "Can I talk to you about something?"  
Yang walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, "Sure sis, what's up?"  
Ruby looked at Blake, then Weiss, "It's kinda private."  
"Oh.", Yang said, expression changing. She looked at Weiss, then Blake.  
"You heard her, it's private.", Yang told the two.  
Weiss scrambled out the door, followed by Blake, who shut the door behind her. Yang looked back to her sister.  
"What'd you want to tell me?"  
"I, uh,", Ruby stammered, "I uh, I l-l-li-." Ruby paused to take a deep breath.  
"I like Pyrrha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manufactured cliff hangers: the fanfic writer's easy out until they figure out how to solve it


	3. Don't speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had at least read one of th previous chapters, you might have noticed that the tags had changed. The previous ones seemed very hostile, looking back on them. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

Yang stared at her sister in stunned silence.  
"Uh, Yang? Are you okay?", Ruby asked.  
A huge smile spread over Yang's face as she swept Ruby up in a crushing hug.  
"Aww, my little sister has a little crush!", Yang cooed.  
"Can't...breathe.", Ruby choked.  
"So how long have you liked her?", Yang questioned.  
"I don't know, like three days.", Ruby replied, "But I've thought really long and hard about it and it just kinda feels right."  
"When did it all start?", Yang continued.  
When I went for my run, she ran past me and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. She looked so beautiful.", Ruby answered, "Then it happened again in history class."  
"Yeah, you did seem a little distracted. And clingy."  
"I'm still not one hundred percent sure about how this will turn out so please don't tell anyone."  
"Don't worry sis, I'll keep your little crush a little secret."  
"Thanks Yang."  
Yang pulled Ruby in for a hug, "No problem sis."  
The two broke apart and Yang opened the door. Weiss and Blake walked back in and finished getting ready for bed.  
"Good night everyone.", Weiss said.  
"Night guys.", Yang added.  
The lights were turned off and everyone slowly fell asleep.  
Ruby woke up early and changed. She then wrote a note to Yang explainig where she went. Once again, she closed the door softly and walked out of the dorm building to put her plan into action. Eventually she heard footsteps. Stopping, she waited for Pyyrha to pass and began running to cathc up.  
"Hey Pyrrha."  
"Hello Ruby.", Pyrrha greeted, "I didn't know you liked to run."  
"I don't really like to run very often.", Ruby responded, "I didn't know you liked to run either."  
'Stupid stupid stupid!', Ruby thought, 'Everyone knows that.'  
Pyrrha laughed at the comment, "Well, I have to stay in shape. I can't win if I'm not physically ready to."  
"It makes you look really good too.", Ruby told her, "Maybe you'll be able to get a date to the dance."  
'The fuck was that?', Ruby thought, 'I didn't want to say that, so why did I say that?'  
They reached the dorm building and re-entered. Ruby sneezed.  
"Gesundheit.", Pyrrha said, giggling a little.  
'She's adorable.', Pyrrha thought, 'She's like a kitten. So small, so cute. On top of that she treats you like a person, not just some face on a cereal box. She doesn't like girls, does she? You could ask.'  
"Pyrrha?", Ruby asked, "Still with me?"  
"Hm, uh oh yeah. Just got... lost in thought."  
"So listen."  
"I'm listening."  
"Are you going to the dance on Saturday?"  
"I was planning on going, but as you pointed out earlier I don't have a date."  
"You could go with me.", Ruby mumbled.  
"What?", Pyrrha asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Well, I'll see you later Ruby."  
"Yep.", Ruby said sadly, "Bye."  
Ruby walked back into her dorm room. Yang was the only one awake, sitting at the desk. Weiss and Blake were still asleep, breathing steadily.  
"So,", Yang whispered, "How was your first date?"  
Ruby punched Yang in the arm, "It wasn't a date.", Ruby answered, "We just talked."  
"What'd you two lovebirds talk about?"  
Ruby punched her again, "Not much.", Ruby replied, "She doesn't have a date to the dance."  
"Ooo!"  
Ruby punched her a third time.  
"Ow stop.", Yang hissed, "That's starting to hurt."  
Ruby had an idea, "You and Weiss are in charge of planning the dance, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll cut you a deal.", Ruby told her sister, "I'll keep your thing for Blake private if you do me a favor."  
Yang's grin vanished and her mouth dropped.  
'How does she know?', Yang thought, 'How the fuck did she find out?'  
"You're pretty easy to read.", Ruby admitted, "Everything I've done for Pyrrha, you did for Blake. The staring, the taking intrest in their hobbies. Hell, whenever she walks in the room your face lights up like a lightbulb."  
Yang was out of the chair and on top of Ruby so fast if anyone esle saw it they'd swear she'd been tackled by a ball of gold.  
"Listen hear sis.", Yang spat, "I'll do your deal, just keep your mouth shut and I won't hurt you."  
Ruby knew it was an empty threat but played along anyways, "Okay. And you might want to learn to control your temper. Blake doesn't like you when you're Yang-ry."  
Yang's eyes returned to their soft lilac and she smiled, "You're evil."  
"Learned from the best."  
Ruby went into the bathroom to shower and change. Weiss began to stir.  
"What were you two talking about?", Weiss yawned.  
"Nothing.", Yang responded.  
"Weiss checked her scroll. It was 8:30 in the morning.  
"Class starts in 30 minutes!", Weiss yelled, beginning to panic.  
"Calm down, Ice Queen.", Yang told her, "We'll make it."  
"I hope for your sake you're right.", Weiss snapped back, "And don't call me Ice Queen!"  
"No."  
Weiss sighed as Ruby exited the bathroom, showered and changed into her typical clothes. Weiss dashed in and shut the door.  
"I'm gonna go get breakfast. See you guys in class!", Ruby called, exiting the room.  
She shut the door rather loudly, causing Blake to jump into consciousness. Yang's face lit up.  
"Yang?", the faunus asked, "Where's Ruby? And what time is it?"  
"She left.", Yang answered, "And it's 8:35 kitty."  
Blake blushed, 'Why did she call me kitty?'  
"Don't call me that."  
"Okay kitty."  
Blake blushed deeper.  
"Stop.", she told the blonde, cat ears flatteneing into her head.  
"That was the cutest. Thing. EVER!", Yang squealed.  
Blake scowled.  
"Stop.", Yang said, "THe cuteness is gonna kill me."  
"I hate you sometimes."  
Weiss rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed Myrtenaster, threw open the door and raced out.  
"What's she in such a hurry for?", Blake asked.  
"Probably class, which starts in about twenty minutes."  
"She's got plenty of time."  
"That's what I told her. But, you know how Ice Queen is."  
"Couldn't of said it better myself."  
The next four days were a sea of boring homework assignments and confusing lectures. After what seemed like an eternity, classes ended for the week on Friday. Ruby caught Yang after history class to explain what she wanted to happen. Shd handed Yang a cd.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Play it as the last song of the night, right at the end.", Ruby said, "That's when I make my move."  
"Okay."  
"What are your instructions?"  
"To play this,", Yang held up the cd, "as the last song of the night."  
"Good."  
"Now we need to get you a dress."  
"Yes. Wait, no, NO! For the love of god NO!"  
Too late. Yang was already dragging Ruby down the hall.  
"Nooooooo!", Ruby wailed.  
Meanwhile, in the JNPR dorms, Jaune and Ren were having a heart to heart discussion. Well, Jaune was having a heart to heart discussion.  
"Ren, I'm just gonna come out and say it. You, are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded. Even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you personally. But darn it, I consider you to be the brother I never had!"  
"And I you."  
Which is why,", Jaune continued, "I wanted to get youe advice on... girls."  
"Girls?"  
"I just... don't know... how to...girls.", Jaune stammered, "Um, I guess what I'm asking is. Well, how did you and Nora..?"  
"Uh, um uh."  
"Ahem.", Nora spoke up, "We're not actually together, together."  
"Nora, I said headphones on!", Jaune barked.  
"Oop!", Nora exclaimed, placing the pink headphones back over her ears.  
"Jaune,", Ren said, "what is this all about?"  
Jaune sighed, "It's Weiss. I'm completely head over heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold. But... she's also incredible. She's smart she's graceful, and talented, I mean have you heard her sing? I just wish she'd take me seriously, you know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up."  
"Then do it."  
"Uh, wha-"  
"Tell her exactly what you've just said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest.  
"But, what if-"  
"Jaune, you can't get it wrong if it's the truth."  
"You're right.", Jaune stood up, "Thanks Pyrrha. Good talk Ren!"  
Jaune ran out of the drm room and dissapeared down the hall.  
Nora sighed, "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha."  
In a classroom across campus, Yang and Blake were having their own heart to heart.  
"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you might as well just save your breath."  
"I don't want you to stop, want you to slow down."  
"I don't have the luxury to slow down."  
"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity."  
"The "necessity" is topping Torchwick."  
"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say."  
Yang patted the space on the desk in front of her.  
"Fine."  
"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost, she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since.  
"Why did she leave you?"  
"That question... why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care, I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes. There we were, A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time.  
Yang paused, "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."  
"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-", Blake began.  
"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me. But I don't let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"  
"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"  
"No, you don't understand!", Yang said, eyes red as crimson, "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"  
"I'd fight him!"  
"You'd lose!", Yang told her, pushing her away.  
"I can stop him!" Blake said defensively, attempting to push back at Yang, who didn't budge.  
"You can't even stop me!"  
Yang pushed her again, this time she fell onto the desk. As Blake stood back up, she braced for a third shove, but all she got was a hug.  
Yang's eyes returned to their usual lilac, "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest."  
Yang began to walk up the stairs out of the classroom. Halfway up, she turned around.  
"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."  
Yang winked at the faunus before turning back around and heading up the rest of the stairs and out of the classroom.   
Hours before the dance, Ruby paced nervously back and forth in the center of the dorm.  
"Oh god oh god.", Ruby muttered, "This is insane! This is fucking insane! This isn't gonna work, why did I think this was gonna work! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"  
"Rubes?"  
Ruby looked up, "Yeah?"  
"You seem kinda nervous, what's wrong?"  
Ruby sighed, "I've... I've been thinking about the plan and, it just seems like a bad idea."  
"Look at me. Hey,", Yang commanded, "look at me."  
Ruby looked her sister in the eyes.  
"You can't second guess yourself now, especially when we're so close! Just trust me and go through with it."  
"Alright, I trust you."  
Yang smiled, "Great, now let's get going. We wouldn't want to be late, would we?"  
Ruby walked out the door of the dorm, followed closely by her blonde sister.  
'Dance starts at eight and ends at eleven.', Ruby thought to herself, 'Plenty of time to calm down. Steady my nerves.'  
Ruby and Yang arrived with a bulk of the crowd, a sea of students steadily moving into the dance hall. Ruby, wearing a maroon sleeveless dress walks in next to her sister to confirm one last time that she knows what she's supposed to do.  
"Do you have the cd?"  
"Yes."  
"When are you playing it?"  
"Last song of the night."  
"Good. See you on the other side."  
"Go gettem' sis!"  
And with that, Ruby flashed Yang a thumbs up and disappeared into the crowd of students. The dance is a fairly enjoyable event, but Ruby still felt a little nervous. She was really putting all her cards on the table with this one. All or nothing. To Ruby, the clock agonizingly makes its way through the hours. Finally, Yang walks on stage to deliver a special announcement.  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Beacon! Are you all having a good time?"  
An uproar of cheers erupted from the students on the dance floor.  
"I said are you all having a good time?"  
Everyone somehow finds a way to cheer even louder than before.  
"All right, that's what I'm talking about. But unfortunately, the time has come to close this bash out, with a very special request from my sister. This one's a slow one so guys find your girl, girls find your guy, guys find your guy, girls find your girl. Thank you all for a wonderful dance and I'll see you all tomorrow!"  
With that, the slow song began to pipe out of the speakeers as everyone paired up. Yang found Blake, Ren found Nora. Everyone found who they were supposed to. Ruby scanned the room for the redhead she was looking for and found her by the punch bowl. Taking a deep breath, she mustered up all the confidence she could and walked over.  
"Hey.", Ruby said nervously, "Last dance of the night."  
She extended her right hand, "Care to dance with me?"  
Pyrrha looked up and smiled, meeting Ruby's silver eyes with her dazzling emerald. Ruby felt her chest tighten a little.  
"Of course.", Pyrrha answered, taking Ruby's hand as the two of them made their way to the crowded dance floor.   
Ruby wrapped her hands around Pyrrha's neck and Pyrrha wrapped hers around Ruby's waist. After about two minutes, Ruby looked up.  
"Pyrrha?"  
"Yes?"  
'This is it.', Ruby thought, 'No goin' back now.'  
"How'd you like a kiss from a rose?"  
"What?"  
Before she could ask any more questions, Ruby leaned up and placed her lips on Pyrrha's. Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat, but she closed her eyes and kissed the young girl back. It felt right to her. This was the person she should be with. The person she should love for the rest of her life. Eventually, the girls broke apart.  
"Wow.", Pyrrha gasped, "That was-"  
Ruby pressed a finger to Pyrrha's lips.  
"Shh. I don't want this to end.", Ruby told her. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Pyrrha's neck. The two danced together until the lights shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't all RWBY fanfics have this episode as a chapter at some point. All I'm saying is that I'm not better than anyone else who writes this stuff. Also thank you all for your support. I legitametly did not expect so many people to click on this. I just wrote it for a friend who told me i should post it. That being said, that means there is a written copy that I have mentioned previously and this is actually chapter 2 of that. Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism is always welcome and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like alcoholic Yang cause I sure do. I also hope you enjoy manufactured, non-canon tension and/or scenarios because that's what almost all, if not all of this story will be.


End file.
